Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
findest du jetzt zwei neue Videos zu deiner Lieblingsserie. Zum ersten gibt es die neueste Ausgabe von "LOST: On Location" mit den Schauplätzen aus und desweiteren gibt es eine neue Episode "Getting Lost". * * ---- "Weitere Promobilder zu "La Fleur" vom 19. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt drei weitere Promobilder zu , welche von ABC nachträglich veröffentlicht wurden. * ---- Offizieller Video-Podcast vom 19. Februar 2009 right|150px Im neuesten Video-Podcast macht der Moderator Kris White einen kurzen Abstecher zu „Dancing with Stars“. Warum, und welche Infos das Video für uns bereithält, das erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- "Lost Untangled", Trailer und Episoden vom 19. Februar 2009 left|150px Im kannst du dir jetzt die Enhanced Version von und die neue Episode, , ansehen. Außerdem gibt es wieder eine neue Episode "Lost Untangled" und auch der erste Trailer für ist endlich da! * * * * ---- "Totally Lost" by Doc Jensen vom 18. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die neueste Episode von Doc Jensen's "Totally Lost". Auch Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse ließen sich wieder zu einem kurzen Kommentar hinreißen. * ---- "The Lost Initiative" zu "This Place Is Death" − Part 2 vom 18. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die Midweek Edition des "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts zu der Episode . * ---- Zwei weitere Trailer für "316" vom 18. Februar 2009 right|150px Wenige Stunden vor der Weltpremiere von findest du im jetzt auch die aktuellsten Trailer zur heutigen Episode. * ---- "Promobilder" für LaFleur vom 18. Februar 2009 left|150px Einen Tag nach der verspäteten Veröffentlichung von Juliet Burkes Bildern findest du im jetzt auch die ersten Promobilder für , der achten Episode zur derzeit laufenden 5. Staffel. * ---- Staffel 5 "Promobilder" von Juliet vom 16. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die ersten Promobilder für Juliet Burke, zur derzeit laufenden 5. Staffel von Lost. Die Bilder sind völlig Spoilerfrei! * ---- Sehenswerte "Fanmade" Videos vom 16. Februar 2009 left|150px Beim stöbern im Netz stößt man oft auf das ein oder andere "Fanmade" Video zu Lost, welches sich mit den professionellen Produktionen bestimmt ohne Mühe messen könnte. Die besten Videos der letzten Wochen möchte ich natürlich gerne wieder mit euch teilen. * ---- Scans aus SFX vom 16. Februar 2009 right|150px Die Zeitschrift SFX, welche sich mit Science Fiction auseinander setzt, hat sich in seiner neuesten Ausgabe Lost vorgenommen und einige nette Details und Hintergrundinformationen zur Serie veröffentlicht. Den kompletten Artikel gibt′s jetzt im . ---- SKY One-Trailer zu "316" vom 16. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den SKY One Trailer zur Episode . * ---- The Lost Initiative: This Place is Death vom 15. Februar 2009 right|150px Der britische Fernsehsender Sky1, welcher Lost im Vereinigten Königreich ausstrahlt, hat auf seiner Website eine neue Episode von The Lost Initiative veröffentlicht. Das Video findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Zwei Kanadische Trailer zu "316" vom 15. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt zwei kanadische Trailer zur Episode . Wenn man von der Bildqualität absieht, könnte sich ABC von der Kreativität der anderen Sender ein kleines Stückchen abschneiden. * ---- "Interview mit Ben und "316" Sneak Peek 1 & 2" vom 14. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die ersten zwei Sneak Peeks zur Episode . Desweiteren haben wir für euch ein Kristin Video-Interview mit Ben und seiner Mutter. * * ---- Interview mit „Matthew Abaddon“ vom 14. Februar 2009 left|150px Immer mal wieder taucht der mysteriöse Matthew Abaddon in der Serie auf, und ist oftmals für einige Verwirrung verantwortlich. Denn bislang kann man ihn noch nicht so wirklich zuordnen. Ein kurzes Gespräch über seinen Charakter bei Lost führte jetzt Lance Reddick mit IGN.com. Das Ergebnis gibt es jetzt im ---- Offizielle Pressemitteilung zu „LaFleur“ vom 14. Februar 2009 right|150px Ja, ABC ist es aufgefallen, dass sie dem frz. Wort „Fleur“ (Blume) einen falschen Artikel vorgesetzt haben. Sicherlich war es nicht total verwerflich, dass die Produzenten einfach nur etwas kreativ sein wollten, jedoch wurde der Episodentitel nachträglich von „LeFleur“ zu „LaFleur“ geändert, wie es in Fan-Kreisen bereits erwartet wurde. Welche weiteren Infos ABC in seiner neuesten Pressemitteilung veröffentlicht hat, erfahrt ihr jetzt im ---- "Lost Untangled", "Getting Lost" & "Lost Starter Kit" vom 13. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt drei neue Videos. Eines ist die aktuelle Episode von "Lost Untangled". Das zweite Video ist der bereits geläufigere "Getting Lost" Podcast und das letzte namens "Lost Starter Kit" ist ideal für Neulinge und all jene die eine Auffrischung der vergangenen Ereignisse brauchen könnten. * * * ---- "Lost Secrets" − Jin und Ben decken auf vom 13. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt zwei neue Videos aus der "Jimmy Kimmel Live" Show, welche Aufschluss über die zahlreichen Geheimnisse von Lost geben sollen. Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) und Michael Emerson (Ben) versuchen etwas Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen * ---- Gemälde aus dem Trailer zu "316" vom 13. Februar 2009 left|150px Wie bereits berichtet, wurde nach der Ausstrahlung von , ein neuer Trailer zur kommenden Episode ausgestrahlt. Dieser enthielt zwischendurch ein Gemälde, welches gleich einige Wiederkehrende Themen von Lost behandelt. Was genau es damit auf sich hat erfährst du jetzt im . ---- Übersetzung der Hieroglyphen & Signal der Zahlen vom 13. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt eine Aufnahme, der vom Sendeturm gesendeten Zahlen aus dem Jahre 1988. Außerdem gibt es eine Übersetzung von den Hieroglyphen der Ruinen. Diese ist aber nicht offiziell! * ---- Staffel 4 ab April auf DVD vom 05. Februar 2009 left|130px Nachdem sich diese Meldung im Oktober letzten Jahres als Ente herausgestellt hat, gibt es sie ab April nun wirklich: Staffel 4 erscheint mit deutscher Tonspur auf DVD und BluRay-Disc. Weitere Infos, sowie einen Link zum neuen Lostpedia-Store gibt es jetzt im . ---- „Fringe“ kommt zu uns vom 12. Februar 2009 right|150px Jeffrey Jacob Abrams, besser bekannt als J. J. Abrams, ist einer der Erfinder und ausführenden Produzenten von Lost. Er wird auch als leitende Kraft hinter der Show bezeichnet und war als Schreiber und Regisseur der Pilot-Folge verantwortlich. Sein neuestes Projekt ist die Fernsehserie „Fringe“, welche in den USA auf dem Fernsehsender FOX läuft. Nun kommt die Serie auch in den deutschsprachigen Raum. Wann und wo genau, sowie die Pilot-Folge gibt es jetzt im ---- "Offizieller ABC "Video-Podcast" & "Audio-Podcast" mit Darlton vom 05. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt zwei neue offizielle ABC Podcasts zu der neuesten Episode, . Ein Audio-Podcast mit Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse und ein Video-Podcast mit einigen Darstellern. * * ---- Geiler Trailer zu "316" vom 12. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den neuesten Trailer zu , der sechsten Episode zur 5. Staffel, welcher auf ABC direkt nach der heutigen Ausstrahlung von lief. * ---- Totally Lost vom 11. Februar 2009 left|140px Nur noch wenige Stunden bis zur Episode . Und so kurz vorher gibt es nochmal eine neue Episode der Serie „Totally Lost“. Wie immer, ausschließlich im . ---- Was geschah am 1. November 2004? vom 11. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt ein Video, welches eine Zusammenfassung aller Ereignisse, die am 1. November 2004 stattfanden, enthält. Es gibt aber auch Szenen aus der 5. Staffel, daher ist es auch wirklich nur für all jene geeignet, die auf ABC Stand sind und die Episode bereits gesehen haben. * ---- Lost Showdown: And the winner is… vom 11. Februar 2009 left|150px Lange hat′s gedauert, heute steht der Sieger fast, der in einem wochenlangen Ranking bei ABCs Lost Showdown, auf der Suche nach dem emotionalsten Moment der vergangenen vier Staffeln, ermittelt wurde. Welcher Clip sich gegen all seine Konkurrenten durchgesetzt hat, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- The Lost Initiative − Midweek Edition vom 11. Februar 2009 right|150px Heute ist Mittwoch, der Tag vor der nächsten Episode. Das heißt, es ist mal wieder Zeit für die Midweek Edition von The Lost Initiative, einer Rubrik des Fernsehsenders Sky1, in der sich Ian Lee mit seinen Gästen über die Serie unterhält. Auch diese Episode ist wieder sehr sehenswert. Zu sehen im . ---- Daniel Dae Kim redet über das Monster vom 11. Februar 2009 left|150px Ja, Daniel Dae Kim ist wirklich verdammt gesprächig. Aber mal im Ernst, wer kann es ihm übel nehmen? Nicht nur, dass er wochenlang nicht in den Medien zu sehen sein durfte, da sein Charakter vermutlich ja tot war, auch die Tatsache, dass er uns ständig mit neuen Infos füttert, ist doch wirklich angenehm. In seinem neuesten Interview widmet er sich dem Rauchmonster und gewehrt Einblicke in das, was da noch kommt. Das Interview gibt's jetzt im . ---- Neues aus dem TV Guide vom 11. Februar 2009 right|150px Der in Amerika erscheinende TV Guide hat mal wieder einige Infos zu Lost veröffentlicht. Darunter auch ein paar nette Spoiler, die uns die einwöchige Wartezeit auf die jeweils nächste Episode evtl. etwas versüßen könnte, wobei es ja in der kommenden Nacht schon wieder heißt: „''Previously on Lost''“. Der komplette Bericht ist nachzulesen im . ---- "Daniel Dae Kim" bei "The View" vom 11. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt ein weiteres Videointerview mit Jin. Das Video enthält einen Auftritt von Daniel Dae Kim in der ABC Show "The View" und einen Ausschnitt, aus dem zweiten Sneak Peek zu . * ---- Interview mit Ian Lee und Daniel Dae Kim vom 10. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt ein weiteres Videointerview mit Jin, welches während der aktuellen New York Comic Con, durchgeführt wurde. Außerdem liegt uns ein Interview mit vor, in dem er über seine Erlebnisse auf und sein "Fan-Dasein" erzählt. * * ---- "This Place is Death" Sneak Peek 1 & 2." vom 10. Februar 2009 left|150px ABC hat zwei brandneue Sneak Peeks zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. * ---- Pressemitteilung zu 5x07 vom 09. Februar 2009 right|150px Am 25. Februar geht ABC, bzw. seiner Erfolgsserie Lost mit der siebten Episode der fünften Staffel an den Start. Bereits der Titel lässt uns erahnen, was wir in der Folge zu sehen bekommen werden. Welche schauspielerische Überraschungen diese Episode aber für uns im Petto hat (oder auch nicht), das erfahrt ihr jetzt im ---- The Lost Initiative − Vodcast zu „The Little Prince“ vom 09. Februar 2009 left|155px Es gibt neues Futter, mitten zwischen der letzten und der nächsten Episode. Geliefert wird es von Sky One, genauer The Lost Initiative, die sich heute mit beschäftigt und Revue passieren lässt. Das Video gibt es jetzt − Überraschung, wer hätte das gedacht − im . ---- Weiterer Trailer zu „This Place is Death“ & Interview mit Jin vom 08. Februar 2009 right|150px ABC hat einen weiteren Trailer zu der kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. Außerdem gibt es ein aktuelles Videointerview mit Daniel Dae Kim. * * ---- Kanadischer Trailer zu „This Place is Death“ vom 08. Februar 2009 left|130px Der kanadische Fernsehsender mit dem kreativen Namen „''A''“ hat einen Trailer zur Episode veröffentlicht, welche in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag ausgestrahlt wird. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- LOST: On Location vom 07. Februar 2009 right|150px Ben's Frozen Donkey Wheel, das ist der Blog von Clayton Wakida, welcher sich immer da aufhält, wo die Episoden zu Lost gedreht wurden. In seinen Videos fährt er von Drehort zu Drehort und erzählt ein wenig über die Location. In Lostpedia-Blog gibt es jetzt die ersten vier Episoden LOST: On Location zu den ersten vier Episoden der 5. Staffel. Neugierig? Dann ab zu den . ---- Ajira Airways: Neues Video vom 07. Februar 2009 left|130px Nachdem in der vergangenen Episode kurz das Ajira-Airways-Logo zu sehen war, hat man sich bei ABC dazu entschlossen, auch auf der offiziellen Internetpräsenz der fiktiven Airline ein Update zu präsentieren. Das neue Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten